Tangled (English Version)
by Red Apple790
Summary: A relationship which was like tangling thread. Even though it tangled, it still connected each other wasn't it? Just need a little work to erase the complexity. Huh, story of his life... This is the English version. Aeon! Come R&R!


**Tangled (English)**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Characters : Leon S. K & Ada W.**

**Warning : OC inside. And this story might have many grammar errors because English is not my primary language.**

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy sat on a black leather couch with a bent position, he sustained his arms on his thighs. The corner of his lips lifted up, his eyes fixed on the small figure not far from him who was sitting on the brown carpeted floor.

His daughter. She was his daughter ...

Sat down on the carpet with varying toys around her. She looked so busy because she completely ignore her father watched with amusement. Sometimes she took a rattle as she shook it until it ringing, sometimes she took a rubber duck squeezed it until squeaking, and sometimes she took the teddy bear and touched the doll 's face with curiosity.

She switched from one toy to another with crawling, took one toy for a while after that dropped it from her hands and then took another toy. Quite often the tiny baby mumbling and babbling randomly in the middle of her play activities. So adorable. It was nice to looking at her behavior, even the television was no longer necessary to pay attention with.

"Nu-uh," Leon spoke when his daughter began to gape, about to enter a small plastic ball into her mouth, his daughter heard the warning from her father, she turned her head, her blue eyes looking at him. "Don't," Leon said , shook his head. Actually he knew that babies at that age as his daughter definitely loved to put something into their mouth, it was natural because they want to know the unique texture of objects they encountered. But, still, he did not want his daughter to enter toy into her mouth, he afraid the toy lack of hygiene. Later, his little angel might get tummy ache.

Heard Leon said that, unexpectedly, his daughter put the plastic ball on the floor . Wow, she understand.

Observed from any view, his daughter was very similar to her mother. Her hair, her nose, her face shape... If only her eyes were not blue like the color of his eyes she would have been one hundred percent become a replica of Ada Wong—uh-oh... Ada Kennedy, thought the woman had officially become his wife.

Oh, who would have thought he was finally able to marry her? Yes, because she was his fate, that's way she could not run anywhere. They had been bound by a red thread, how severe it would tangled, the thread that bound them still connected to each other. Just need a bit of struggle and time to fixed the clump complex thread between them.

He remembered when he stood stiffly on the altar. At that time he was very handsome. He wore a black tux with a very nice designed . The pastor who stood beside him smiling, he patted his shoulder and said, 'Relax' to him. Perhaps, anxious expression on his face displayed too clearly, so the pastor could tell his state. But, it still useless, the sentence not effective enough to be able to dispose his nervousness. His friends who were become guests could only smile at him, they smiled sincere smiles showed they were also happy .

Then, the wide open church doorway led to a woman, his lover. His heart moved to pumped blood more faster. She, on the front walk in with grace and be center attention of the guests. Her body was wrapped in a white wedding dress with a beautiful, elegance mermaid design. Her dress fitted her upper body down to the knees, giving a silhouette curve of her slender waist while the bottom falling with volume, the back of her dress slightly elongated , the fabric dragged slowly as she walked. The lacy long veil she wore totally not a problem for Leon because he could still saw her beautiful face from the transparent fabric.

When she was already in front of him, he fell silent. Probably too mesmerized by her beauty. He raised his hands to grab her hands and hold them, pastor began reciting sacred marriage vows. When it was his time to gave vows, he stared into her eyes, giving a soft squeezed on her hands that he held then gave his vows earnestly. It didn't take long for him to finish his sentence, he said it smoothly without a slightest stutter. Then, it was her turn to spoke her vows, she promised to always be on his side...

_I , Ada Wong. Take you to be my partner, I promise to stay with you in joy or sorrow as long as we together. I choose you as the partner to accompany me through life ...  
_  
Finally... He felt complete .

Apparently, their complicated tangled thread relationship could turn out sweet. Huh~, story of his life...

If someone else found his love story a little... weird. Perhaps they will say the too complicated relationship will not work, but that wasn't like that.

Leon watched his daughter seriously. Eh... What was she doing? His daughter pressed her hands on the floor, slowly lifted her body. Oh, she wanted to stood up! After doing it slowly, she managed to stand up though her body swayed a little. Leon watched carefully, waited for what would her action next. His daughter moved slowly, stepped forward.

_Oh? Walking alone? Does she could?_ Leon straightened up on the couch, began misgiving. His daughter stepped her right foot forward, then replace it with the left foot ...

'' Hey!'' Leon immediately panicked when he saw his daughter 's body slowly wiggled, he immediately jumped off the couch and immediately went to catch his daughter. The girl actually hadn't fallen, yet she almost...

''Gosh,'' he said, hugging his daughter. His daughter had not fallen previously, had never been. The baby growing process at learned walk, fell down was an usual, but his daughter should not fell or fell... Because he did not want it.

He sighed, ''Should not... Not yet... It seems she can't ... '' Leon looked down at his daughter 's face, the lovely baby stared back at him with a puzzled look, maybe confused with her father being too panicked, ''Come on, daddy will teach you how to walk.''

Leon lifted his body, his hands grasped her tiny hands, he let his fingers gripped tightly by his daughter. Due to his high posture, he bent slightly, he slowly guided his daughter walking.

''You grow fast,'' he mumbled. He patiently guiding her small steps.

Come to think how small his daughter first, her body was very small than his burly arms. So tiny. He whose mind was chaotic and frantic like got fresh air when he saw the female doctor who handled his wife came. The doctor didn't say much, she immediately invited him in to see the situation inside. The sound of baby's crying came to his sense, made him wondered, was that the sound of his new born baby coming into the world. He immediately got the answer when he saw a small still red body wrapped in white soft cloth. The nurse who carried the little baby smiled and praised, 'sir, you got a very beautiful baby'. Peeking into the cocoon that wrapped the baby, he definitely agreed with the nurse's opinion because the baby was as pretty as her mother, something that made him amazed at the moment when he saw the baby has blue eyes of him. Oh, his heart was full.

And guess whether so special back then? Associated with the birth occurred right at twelve a.m, 24th turned into 25th. It seemed not Santa who gave him a Christmas gift, but God was the one who stepped in giving him Christmas gift by sending him a beautiful little angel.

Hi, Natalie Adeline Kennedy. Thank you for came to the world and perfecting his life.

Apparently, Leon and his daughter—Natalie, had walked to terrace. The apartment he lived before had been left, he decided to moved and buy a house with Ada. He liked to stay here, not only his house were comfortable and have front yard big enough, neighbors around were nice people.

''Hmm, what will you look like when you grown up, huh? '' Leon mumbled, Natalie raised her head to look at him with innocent face, Leon smiled then continued, "what if your mom's tricky personality inherits to you. You, so similar to her."

Natalie made a kind of expression, then mumbled. Perhaps, she responded her father. If she grows into a girl later, there will certainly be a young teenage boy fell on his knees because of his beautiful daughter, just like him fell on his knees because the Asian spy. Later , he will be busy asking 'who drove you home'. But, uh... Wasn't that still long? Now, she was just learning to walk.

''Your mom often makes me confused but that's why daddy kept wondering about her,'' Leon chuckled, ''she difficult to reach but now she lived with daddy. And there's you who makes everything perfect. I love you so much.'' Leon smiled softly.

A pair of legs walked towards the door connecting the living room and entrance. While walking, the woman whose own the tall legs combed her damp black hair with her fingers, she smiled when she saw a blonde haired man and a black haired baby girl. ''You guys here, apparently...''

The blonde man turned around, as well as the cute baby who was with him. The baby 's face lit up when she saw her mother, ''Hi, honey. What are you doing with daddy?''

''Ada?''

Ada gave a small smile at her husband, ''Didn't you both playing in the living room?''

'' Yep. But then I trained her to walk . ''

Ada smiled, ''You know what? She's been pretty good at it.''

''Hm? At what?''

''Walking.''

Leon raised an eyebrow.

''By herself.'' Ada said.

Leon gave a doubt look. He looked down at his daughter round face , ''By herself?'' he mumbled, he turned back to Ada, ''really?''

Ada nodding. She walked over and then took Natalie from Leon, Leon gazed her with a frown. ''Does she really can?'' he asked anxiously. How not? Natalie's body swaying when she tried to walk on her own earlier.

''You'll see,'' Ada said casually. She dropped Natalie from her arms, replaced her on the floor. She brought Leon walked back a few steps to make distance. ''Natalie, come on! Come to mommy and daddy.''

Natalie stared at her mother. She paused for a moment, then began to move tried to stood up. As usual , her body will be stagger in advance if she managed to lift her body off the floor. Leon put on a serious face, well, this section should be watched carefully. He had to use his spontaneous movement that often he did to avoid falling objects, thrown objects, or other dangerous objects that required rapid and swift movements to avoid. He must prepare such a spontaneous movement, who know Natalie would just fall, he will be move quickly to catch her .

She walked slowly, switching her feet movement. During this time, her stepped was good, she stepped quite a lot, it seemed she able to maintained her balance—oh wait a moment!

Natalie was silent for a moment, her body swayed forward and backward...

'' Oh, no... Natalie!''

_Bam_. Natalie fell over. Actually Leon had planned to catch her, but unfortunately Ada read his motion. She gently touched Leon's arm, "Hey," she said softly.

Leon turned around, his face full of worried.

''Take it easy.''

Leon glanced briefly to look at Natalie state, apparently the child fell to the front, she didn't land on her butt because she reached out her hands to the front. Fell with both hands supported her body, because she fell like that her head didn't hit the floor. ''But she falling.''

"It's okay,'' Ada said calmly. She turned her attention to Natalie, ''Come on, clever girl! You can try it again.'' she encouraged her daughter .

Natalie tried again. She pushed the floor to get up. Walk step by step towards her parents. Leon and Ada waited patiently, saw their daughter came slowly. On her first three steps, her body began swaying, but the next steps was great even so Leon have to watch her closely, what if she fell like earlier? He will not let that happen this time.

Natalie small legs had taken her closer to her parents. She came with a triumphant look and hugged Ada directly.

Ada kissed the top of her head, she glanced at Leon. ''She can. Doesn't she?''

Leon didn't answer, just sighed with relief. He smiled at his baby who was in the arms of his wife, because he just so amused with her, he took Natalie from Ada. "Huh... What a smart little gal," he lifted her high, looked into her eyes that has the same color as him, "who's your daddy, huh? Who's your daddy?" he kissed her chubby cheek.

Natalie giggled innocently, she put her hands on Leon 's face. Caressing with her tiny hands. ''Dada,'' she spoke unexpectedly.

Leon looked in surprise. His eyebrows rose, hey, she just called 'daddy' though the pronunciation wasn't correct enough. He felt his heart melt. He looked at Ada. His wife smiled warmly and nodded , ''She learned a lot... ''

* * *

Leon could heard the sound of the door closed softly behind him. ''She's asleep?'' he asked Ada, when his wife walked over the couch he sat on.

''Yes, she fast asleep. Her peaceful face is so cute,'' Ada replied.

''You did a good job.'' Leon smiled, "c'mere..." he took her hand, pulled her waist and brought her body closer to him. He opened his legs a little, put Ada sat around him, positioned her in the middle. Ada just gasped, surprised by her husband sudden action. Now, her husband's strong arms wrapped around her body. Leon comfortably rested his chin on top of her head .

''What?''

"Hnn?"

''Why are you so spoiled in a sudden?''

''Oh, I usually always like this,'' he chuckled, ''it's nothing, I 'm just happy...'' Leon stroked Ada's arms, feeling her soft skin—he knew his touch made her shudder–when his hands going down he took her hands that were smaller than his. Naughtily, he tickled her palm with his finger.

''Your hands are cold,'' the man suddenly commented.

''Yes. Do you think you could warm them?'' Ada asked in a teasing tone.

''Of course,'' Leon replied, he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, ''just stay in this position,'' then he landed a small peck on her left cheek.

Ada squeezed Leon's hands gently, ''So, what makes you happy?''

''You wanna know? ''

''Yeah. ''

Leon silent then replied, ''You married me,'' he said simply, ''Isn't the name 'Kennedy' suits you?''

Ada chuckled, ''Well, I love that name on my name.''

Leon smiled at her reply, "I never thought I could make a family with you.'' he said. He remembered Natalie that had surprised him with lots of small progress. Leon rubbed one of her finger that has sparkling silver color ring. "I remember the legend that once you told me..."

''Which one?''

''About the old man who bound people's fate with red thread."

''Oh , the old man under the moon.''

The old man under the moon... He always sat under the moonlight, reading a book contained a list of people who would later become a couple. God of marriage in China.

''Yes. What if our fate are tied together? If I not mistaken—you said–the thread tied around the ankle, right?''

Because since he moved from Raccoon city he thought would impossible to meet this Asian women—he saw it clearly, her helpless body badly injured because that shitty Tyrant—who would have thought a few years later—even he didn't expect it—they met again. They were separating frequently, but then again they connected, things like that happened repeatedly. If it were like that, weren't there _exactly_ something bound them?

''Yah,'' Ada replied, "in the ankle. Each end of the thread connected to each other.'' Ada break away from Leon's arms, she moved her body a little, facing him, "If I bound to you... I'm happy," she said. "You changed my life..." she stared at him, caressing his thin hairy face.

Ada's body moved closer, she kissed his lips. Leon somewhat surprised to got his lips being crushed by her warm lips but he responded quickly, he replied with a deeper kiss.

"So, then... '' Leon said, when they were apart to get oxygen, ''you should be with me. So, the thread between us not stretched too long and tangled... ''

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hello, everyone ^^

It's been a long time I didn't publish my story in English. I hope you like my story, I'll glad if you enjoyed it. I so sorry if you found some or many errors on my writing. "The old man under the moon" is Yue Lao, I read about him then I got inspiration to write this! You can read about him on wiki, if you wondered.

Okay, then mind to give a review?


End file.
